User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Chester (K.N.D.)
A proposal about Chester from Codename: Kids Next Door. Who is he, and what's he done? Chester is a greedy villain who forms a variety of elaborate money-making schemes which all involve killing children. He first appeared in "Operation: C.A.M.P.", in which he is the councilor of "Camp Lemmeouttaheah", where kids are brainwashed into making wallets and lanyards for Chester to sell. With the help from their new teammate Bradley and his parents, the KND defeated Chester and set the campers free. In "Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.", Chester enacts what is undoubtedly his most despicable plan ever (and possibly the most gruesome operation of any villain in the entire series, and obviously crossed the Moral Event Horizon): opening a fast food restaurant called Burger Frenzy, where kids visiting the restaurant are captured and used as the meat on burgers which are then sold to sharks. This horrific plan was stopped by Numbuh 3 during her birthday "mission" of picking up lunch. In "Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.", Chester creates the "Happy Headband", which traps the victim in a virtual reality in which they experience a personal paradise. However, the device can be adjusted to turn the dream "sour". He intended to sell it to parents as a product designed to keep children under control. The Happy Headband was tested on Numbuh 1, who eventually escapes using the jet boots he is wearing in real life. He then puts the Happy Headband on Chester. In Chester's fantasy, he has defeated Numbuh 1 and finds himself in a room surrounded by a cheering crowd of his fellow villains. Mr. Boss then awards Chester a check for "a buhmillion dollars" for his victory. At the end of the episode Numbuh 4 turned the dial to Sour at which point Chester realized that he was wearing his own headband. In "Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.", Chester disguises himself as "Dr. Phineas Sharp", a doctor who gives vaccination shots for "Moosebumps". he used Nurse Jumbo, a needle hating elephant who quit working for Chester after receiving repeated vaccinations by mistake due to Chesters poor aim and Numbuh 1's quick foot work. However, the shots he gives actually cause Moosebumps, which literally turns the victim into a moose. Chester intends to saw off the antlers of his victims and use them to make "Chester's Marvelous Moosicles". Though at the end of the episode it's revealed the entire episode was the paranoid ramblings of Numbuh 1 who was trying, and failing, to explain to his mother why he shouldn't get his moosebumps shot, in the final shot of the episode it's revealed that Chester is the secretary for the real doctor. Mitigating Factors/Heinous Standards Unlike other villains on the show, who generally stand for "adult supremacy" and mainly target the Kids Next Door and other rebellious youngsters, Chester is motivated simply by monetary greed and kills completely innocent children, making him one of the more vile villains in the series. By far his worst atrocity of all was in "Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.", in which he ran a hamburger restaurant where he intended to lure children, kill them and feed them as burgers to anthropomorphic sharks. Also in "Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.", Chester turns children into moose and then saw off antlers of his victims to make "Chester's Marvelous Moosicles". Final Verdict He's truly villainous to be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals